Katherine Pierce-McCall
by ScarletLola
Summary: When Katherine died and passed through Bonnie she went to where she thought would be hell. But she was wrong. She was given another chance. To grow up human but still as a Doppelganger and to forget her past life until it was time. She made the deal.What happens when Stefan comes to town thinking she's just another Petrova.
1. Prologue

**So like I had this story posted ages ago but deleted my account and my first story after 3 chapters forgetting I had a story up. so I'm re writing and continuing it. In this Kira died instead of allison and No malia. Tvd was set in 90's so katherine is in tw timeline now.**

 _ **When Katherine died and passed through Bonnie she went to where she thought would be hell. But she was wrong. She was given another chance to survive. To grow up human but still as a Doppelganger but forget her past life until it was time. She made the made the deal and was born into a family; not just any family The McCall Family. At 11 years of age Katherine was hit by a car that only just missed dear Lydia. Katherine was thrown into a coma for only on her 17th birthday she remembers everything including her past life. After six years in a coma she awakens. How will she cope. What happens when Stefan comes to town and thinks she's just another doppelganger?**_

 _ **She will go back to her old games. She will be hunted. Human doppelganger blood a problem once again and Old flames will burn brighter than ever before**_

 **Prologue**

"Am I in hell?" Katherine groaned out at the dark nothingness that had surrounded and consumed her.

"Not quite." A man's chuckled spoke. A voice she new to well, but it couldn't be. The room around her shifted into a place she new well, the Salvatore living room.

"Stefan?" She questioned as she caught sight of the man but she quickly realized her mistake as the man smirked. "Silas." She gritted out threw her clinched teeth. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm here to help you."

"Oh really, If you're here to help me you might as well tell me how to get out of this god forsaken...thing and be useful, for once!?" She yells, frustrated and venom laced in her words.

"I want to make a deal." Silas informed her as he picked up Damon's Bourbon. Katherine arched an eyebrow at him and gave a dubious look.

"Why should I trust you?" She scoffed at the mere thought of trusting him.

"At least listen to what I have to offer, I mean what other offers do you have?" He teases with a taunting smirk. Katherine rolls her eyes but listens.

June 22 . Six years ago.

"Seriously Lydia, Jackson? I thought you hated him." Katherine questioned Lydia as they walked to her house.

"I know, Okay, I thought I hated him too but I just- I don't know." Lydia said frustrated with her emotions. Katherine smirked.

"Well I think you two would look great together." Kathrine started walking backward so she could face Lydia and walk the right way.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know what tho?" She told Lydia as she started crossing the road, not noticing the speeding car rapidly approaching.

"Wha-KATHERINE!" Lydia screamed an ear piercing scream like none other, as she stood there frozen in shock.

The driver rushed out of the car in a panic and Lydia just bolted to her best friends unconscious body. Katherine woke up on the ground to sirens and sobbing. She looked across the road and saw her best friend crying next to a paramedic.

"Lydia! Lydia It's okay, I'm fine." Katherine yelled as she rushed towards her best friend. But Lydia wasn't responding just- That's when Katherine saw her own body being lifting into an ambulance.

"11 y/o female, unconscious, severe bleeding from a puncture wound in her chest-" What the hell is happening.

May 28th. 3 weeks ago.

The first few days were hell. She could see everything and hear everything yet couldn't do anything. Couldn't comfort her own brother as he cried. She wasn't strong enough to wake up as her mother begged, Couldn't tell her father she will always fight when he asked her to. Couldn't do a damn thing. Doctors said she was in a coma, she guessed they are right.

She's just over seventeen now and remembers how on her seventeenth a man talked to her, His said his name was Silas and told her it was time to remember as a piercing pain rang threw her head and she did, she remembered everything, she her memories of who she really was and of the deal she had made years earlier. It shocked her at first but she always thought there was something more to her. Now she knows. Shes a survivor, she survived child birth, the death of her entire family, 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid, She survived death, Rebirth and now more then ever. It was time, Time for her to wake up. But she isn't strong yet. Not yet.

Morning June 22nd Present.

Her family was around her. Scotty, Mom, Dad, Lydia and a few of Scott's friends in the waiting room. Allison, Scots ex-girlfriend, Stiles (Scott's dorky friend),Issac (Scott's boyfriend? They are always talking.) The only good thing about being some sort of ghost is that she learnt secrets, She made plans on who she would go after and what use they'll be to her.

Her mother and father are crying. Scott told her it was the six year anniversary of her being there. Scott's girlfriend, Kira, died last night as well. Lydia was here also she had visited almost every week usually doing Katherine's makeup and nails. Cause a girls got to look her best.

After Scott and her mother left, Lydia was still drying her nails. Rafael held Katherine's other hand and said.

"Katrina you Listen to me, You are a survivor and I believe that you will wake up one day." Lydia looked over to Rafael with a sad smile. "But you have to wake up soon, It's your time to decide." Not that she would admit it but that scared Katherine her new father actually cared, loved her and he actually wanted her to stay with him, nothing like her real one. Katherine stood up and walked across the room tearing up a bit as her farther continued "But It's okay to let go, If that's what you want, I understand, It may not be what everyone else wants. But it's not about everyone else, it's about you and your choice. You just have to be strong enough." He spoke clutching he hand, tear running down his face and chocking on words.

"It's okay Katherine, you have to pull threw. The Katherine I know won't go gently." Lydia stated firmly. Katherine is trying to wake up she knows she can. She knows she's strong enough now.

Just then the doctor walks into the room. His names Enzo. "Sorry for interrupting Sir, but I must check on her vitals." He interrupts standing by the door looking at a medical chart.

"Yeah, of course." Rafael speaks and proceeds to stand up and walk over to the window as he wipes the tears from his face. Lydia stays where she is and watches as Enzo as he starts taking vital signs from Katherine. Katherine walks next to Lydia and says she will wake up. Lydia flinches at the light voice of her friend. Katherine swears sometimes Lydia can hear her. But Katherine needs to wake up, now.

She's screaming at herself now "Wake up, Come'on, Wake up!" She grabs her own arm well she screams because her life depends on it and focuses on waking up.

Katherine's eyes suddenly fly wide open, her back arches of the bed as she gasps for air. She realizes she's awake. She did it. She survived. The doctor steps back in surprise. Rafael's head snaps to her.

"Katherine, your awake."

Lydia says breathless-lee. Eyes wide with surprise. Lydia was right, Katherine Pierce/McCall was not about to go gently.

Katherine (P.o.v)

I don't remember much else after waking up except my farther hugging me, Lydia hugging me telling me I did it. I survived. I also remember Lorenzo's haunting grin.

"I'm okay." I told Lydia who had her arms around me. The door flung open revealing a supersized stricken Scott. Lydia quickly backed off and Scott practically jumped on me, arms tight around me as he was mumbling, I don't know what about I only under stand he's happy he has me back. But he doesn't really, I'm not a little innocent human girl any more, I know who I am. I'm a 500 year old ex-vampire, I'm a traveler, A doppelganger, A mother, I'm the elusive Kathrine Pierce NOT his sister. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him or well...maybe it will.

Enzo (P.o.v)

She's awake now and she remembers I can finally put my plan of destroying Stefan Salvatore in motion.

My phone rung as the name Rebekah appeared on the screen. I answer and bring the phone to my ear.

"She's awake."

 **Oh my god thanks for reading. Any suggestions welcome and Please review. XD Yes part of where Katherine was in a coma that was a little inspired form if i stay. THANKS FOR READING. XD**


	2. Shopping and dopplegangers

**1 week later**

 **Katherine (P.o.v)**

It was about damn time. I finally was allowed to be discharge after four more days in a hell of a hospitable. I had to eat hospitable food for four days and couldn't compel anything better because I'm not a vampire anymore. You know what? When I complained about the food they dared to say "Just be thankful you're not in Eichen House." But anyway I guess I'm pretty settled in at the McCall house and my room is exactly how I remembered it. I make my way to my desk, I smile as I pick up a framed picture of Lydia, some brunette girl and I. I couldn't help but think about Elena and Caroline's friendship. Even though I hated them they had a good bond at times. A light knock to my door quickly brings me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Scott who opened my door looking quite sheepish.

"Sorry." He entered into my room and took a seat on my bed. "Can we talk, Katy?" He ask and I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"Yeah, of course, is anything wrong?" I faked concern as I move to sit cross-legged on the bed facing him. "Do you-Do you remember anything from your coma?" I took a deep breath "Yes I do. It was horrible. The kind of thing the would drive a normal person insane." I recalled. In truth it was horrible, The loneliness gets to you, in all my life, being alone was what I hated the most but I had Silas visit rarely and I had talked to another coma patient. I think his name was Peter, yeah Peter Hale. "But that doesn't matter, all that matters Is I'm here now, Scotty." Fake tears start to fill my eyes with a comforting smile. Scott embraced me.

"I got you back but I lost her" Scott spoke into my shoulder in hushed tone.

"Who?" I ask confused as I pull away.

"Kira." He cried. I pulled him into my arms as he cried and he held onto me as if he'd die if he didn't. Damn I forgot about Kira, the girl he was dating. "The funerals next week." He sobbed. After a few minutes of me holding him he pulls back and wipes the tears from his face. "I'm glad you're back" He tries to change the topic.

"I was never gone." I smile and pull him in for one last hug. After a while he lets go and got off my bed.

"I have to go, I promised Stiles I would be over tonight. Mom and dad are out tonight so you gonna be on your own with Issac." He notified me

"Yeah, I'll be fine and go out or I'll drag you to Stiles's house." I joked. He let out a small laugh and left. I turned around to my closet and started trying on some of the clothes Lydia dropped of to me when I was sleeping on Tuesday. I decided I should be nice. I grabbed the mobile Scott gave me and sent a text to Lydia.

 _ **Hey thanks for the clothes. wanna go shopping tomorrow ;)**_

I take of all my clothes apart from my black bra and panties which Lydia also brought me. How the hell did she get my bra size right? So now I can get dressed in my pj's. I look through my wardrobe just to realize I don't have any. Great.

*Bang**Bang* I hear but I don't pay much attention to it. I walk down stairs to get something to eat still in my underwear. I raid the pantry Cereal, no, Pop tarts, no, Chips, no. Ah, Popcorn. Yes. I sit the popcorn on the counter when I got an idea. I haven't met Issac yet. I want to. I abandon the popcorn and head to the guest room. "Issac?" I knock on the door opening it slowly "Issac?" I say as I enter the room. He's in bed.

"What." he grumbled.

"Oh sorry, if I woke you." I lied. "I'm Katherine, Scott sister." I grumble as he turn on the lamps on either side of his bed. Lighting the whole room up.

"Hey, I'm Issac." He spoke sitting up in the looked around the room and his graze landing on me. "Um.. shouldn't you...be wearing..clothes?" He blushed but couldn't tear his eyes from me. I smirked and walked closer.

"It's to warm." I pouted. He moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed. "You want to know something interesting?" I whispered with a slight smirk.

"Wha-"he didn't finish his sentence because something threw me across the room and pinned him to the wall.

 **Enzo (P.o.v)**

I looked at the young werewolf struggling as I had pinned. "You won't remember any of this just that you meet Katherine and she seemed nice. You are going to sleep now, mate." I compelled him. He repeated what I said and lied down on the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. I turn back to the mission in hand. I quickly took off my jacket and wrapped Katherine in it. I lifted Katherine's light unconscious body over my shoulder and speed away.

A viscous growl stops me in my tracks. Now standing in the middle of the road. Glowing eyes stare at me. "Bloody hell." I muttered when I realized it was a- No, it couldn't be. I quickly place Katherine on the ground, vamp out and attack.

 **Attacker (P.o.v)**

I managed to bite the blood sucker. I look over to where Katherine lays thinking about about how once upon a time she was my partner in crime and I knew her, oh so well. I shake me head and walk over to her. I pick her up in my arms and carry her back to The McCall house. I lie her into her bed and turn to . I turn and walk to her desk and open her diary and wrote on the inside cover.

 _I know who you really are, Katrina, I know what you have done but I know what you're could say "In blood brings power" like yours did for me- You know who I am._

I smirk and left the house thinking about what power she gave me because of her I turned myself into a hybrid. I had him steal her blood after she was forced to take the cure and already I had Niklaus's blood, courtesy of Caroline, so I turned myself into a hybrid, just like my nephew, Tyler was.

Enzo (P.o.v)

I clutch my should where the fucking Hybrid, Yes a hybrid bit me as I sat down on the park bench. Seriously I thought the hybrid thing was over, I mean why else would Rebekah want me here. "Fucking hell, mate." I hissed looking at the bite and take out the flask of Nicklaus's blood that Rebekah gave me and sipped. Convenient.

"Well,well look what the hybrid dragged in." I heard a voice speak. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"Stefan Salvatore." I smirk lifting my head to look at him. "Where's the lovely Elena tonight." I continued looking around as if searching for her.

"Why are you in Beacon Hills, Enzo?" He stood straight and demanded.

"Direct, I like that." I stated while pointing at him. "Follow me." I told him as I sped away and he followed.

 **Stefan (P.o.v) Enzo's house.**

I follow Enzo into a house. One he probably compelled. We reach the living room where he gestures for me to sit down as he pours a drink of brandy.

"Brandy?" He offers hold out a glass. I decided to forgo the chitchat and just ask because I needed to know.

"Is it true?" I blurt out. Enzo sits down on the coach next to me and arches an eyebrow.

"You gotta be more specific then that, mate." He tells me right before he takes a swig of his brandy.

"That there's another doppelganger."

 **Enzo (P.o.v)**

As soon as Stefan asked me that I knew what to say. "Well there's a pretty girl that looks identical to Elena _but much prettier_ , But yes there is." Stefan looked as if in shock and mouth agape.

"But there wasn't meant to be anymore doppelgangers. The Petrova bloodline ended." He blindly says and takes the brandy from my hand and drinks it.

"Obviously it hasn't." I retort. "This girl hasn't had it easy in life." I say in mock pity getting up to pour myself another drink.

"What do you mean." Stefan questions.

"Well her name is Katherine, but isn't the one you're thinking of" I lie. "For one, she was in a coma for 6 horrid years and had only had just awakened last week." He moves so he has his elbows on his knees, hands clasp together. "You want the doppelganger don't you, Couldn't get Elena so you want another." I teased with a chuckle. Standing in front of him sipping brandy.

"She's going to need help. If Nicklaus or someone else finds out she's a human doppelganger, She'll be used for her blood and she doesn't deserve that." Stefan protested. He wants to get close to her. Katherine's going to love this.

"How are we meant to protect her then If there's going to be an Original after her." (Another Original I think but don't say.) I ask faking concern.

"I don't know. I'll figure out something." He sighs, slumping into the couch.

"She's not safe right now." I inform him with a shrug.

"What?" He sprung from the couch, already in a fighting stance.

"You know, she has a little brother, Twin actually. Scott McCall I believe his name is, He's a turned Triskelion wolf and they have another one staying in the guest room." I carelessly say.

"We have to get her out." He spoke looking alarmed.

"Not yet, a hybrid almost killed me for tying to get her out." I warned "If you want her out take another angle."

* * *

The Next Day (Sunday)

Katherine (P.o.v)

"-ke up, Kitty Kat." I groan wanting to sleep in. I heard a slight huff and suddenly the blankets were ripped of me. "Hey, Who the blood-!" I yell.

"We are going shopping." A voice rung out cutting me off. Lydia. I smile as I basically flung myself out of bed and tackled her. "Omfff"

"Oh my God, Lydia!" I laugh, happy to have my friend.

"Get off." She laughed hugging me tight and mucking around. "Come'on you have 15 minutes to get ready before we leave. We are meeting my friend Erica there but not Allison because she's at the dentist okay." I got of her and stood up a started walking to the bathroom to shower but Lydia stopped me. "Who's Jacket is that?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly, shrugging as I went off to get ready. I put the jacket on my bed.

1 hour later.

I get dressed deciding to not go to sexy so I can maintain innocence or whatever. So basically something the Old Elena would have worn. But Lydia and I are at the mall now picking out clothes.

"Nope." Lydia determines when she lifts a blue dress up against me. She already has an arm full of clothing for me.

"Come on Lydia, I'm hungry." I complained.

"Fine, we are meeting Erica in the food court anyway."

5 minutes later we are sitting at a table with a coffee each in our hands.

"Thank-you." I tell Lydia sincerely. She looks at me confused.

"For what?" She asks.

"For being there for me, in the hospitable every week you visited no matter what. You're a good Friend." I speak with a small smile. She looks a little shocked.

"You could hear me?" She chocks out, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, And I could see you too." I say with a tight smile.

"How?" she ask, stunned.

"I don't know but I could." I look around slowly and notice Silas-no actually Stefan standing in front of Macy's staring at me. What the hell is he doing here? I give him a shy smile the look back at Lydia. "I don't blame you." I confess as I grab her hand, remembering how many times she just sat in the hospitable room and cried. But she never once gave up on me. It was nice. Having someone care for me so much.

"I could've sto-" She started protesting, pressing her lips together and shaking her head when I cut her off.

"No, you couldn't of Lydia. I forgive you anyway." Playing this up in-front of Stefan. I stand up and lean over the table then I hug her. We sit back down after a moment.

Lydia wipes a few tears from her face as a blond bomb shell of a girl sits down on the chair next to her.

"You must be Erica." I say.

"Yes, You're Scott's sister." She answers with an almost predatory smile.

"Katherine, Katherine P-McCall." I quickly corrected myself.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." She told me. What's with all the bloody nicknames? "So you're starting school tomorrow with us?" Erica questions. "Yes, mom thinks it would be a good idea." I answer just as I hear my stomach growl.

"I'm still hungry I think I'm going to get something to eat, Okay?" I inform her. I stand up and one of my heels broke causing me to fall. I close my eyes preparing for impact when to strong arms wrap around me. I let out I huge sigh of relief realizing I won't be breaking any bones today. I open my eyes and see that it's Stefan. Oh my god. Stefan chuckled and spoke.

"Ha, I guess you just fell for me."

"Oh my god." I spoke when people started clapping at that line. I forced my self to bit back a sarcastic remark.

Stefan sat me down on a close chair. "In all seriousness, are you okay?" He asked with concern written across his face. He must think I'm only another doppelganger.

"I think I'll survive, I'm pretty good at that." "Saint" Stefan smiled.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, you are?" He politely asked while taking of my broken high heels.

"Katherine McCall." I smile.

"That was kind of funny." I hear Erica laugh. Stefan chuckled.

"Well it doesn't look like you're injured to badly, Katherine."

"That's a relief wouldn't want her first day back at school with her injured." Lydia smiled placing a hand on my shoulder and looking between Stefan and I.

"Beacon Hills high?" He questions looking up at Lydia.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"I'm starting as a Junior tomorrow." Oh my god he's doing to me exactly what he did to Elena!

"I'm sure Katherine's going to love you being there and you might just be in her grade." She told him with a smug smile.

"I'll be happy to see you there" He told me. Oh, this will be fun.

"You will." I smirk. I think I might get back to vampire status soon.

After a few minutes of talking the girls and I left. We're all in Lydia's car to Bad Girls-M.I.A.

"Hey, can we go over to Derek's?" Erica asks.

"Derek?" I asked confused.

"He's a friend of ours and Scott's." Lydia informed me.

"I think I'll take a rain check." I decided.

Lydia dropped me off at home just leaving me with my thoughts. I walk up the stair and grabbed the house phone trying a phone number I have rung in 17 years.

I bring the phone to my ear and take a deep breath. *Ring Ring**Rin-"Hello Salvatore boarding house, The man of the hour speaking" A mans voice rang out.

"Hello Damon."

"Elena?What? How?"

"I'm not Elena." I answer with a laugh.

I hang up leaving him to wonder. I smirk to myself and walk over to my desk. My diary has been moved I realized. I snatch my diary and open it. In it read

 _I know who you really are, Katrina, I know what you have done but I know what you're could say "In blood brings power." like yours did for me_

 _-You know who I am._

You have to be kidding me! He's survived. I think to myself as I throw my diary at the wall.

He's alive. Great. Mason Fucking Lockwood is alive. Just perfect. How the hell is that even possible? Didn't Damon kill him? Wait, how did he get in my room? Was he the one that threw me across the room? No, it couldn't be. I woke up in bed. What happened yesterday night? Fuck. I don't have time for this.

 ** _Hey so thanks for reading. Please review Thank you. Any suggestions welcome. Ps i occasionally miss words and i don't notice it when I read through. I've read this trough like 10 times so hopefully i've fixed all mistakes.I'll probs try to update every two days or more._**


	3. School, Dates (?) and meeting two Hales

**Hey so yay another chapter! Hope you enjoy**

The next morning

Katherine (P.o.v)

I groaned as I woke up, rubbing at my eyes as I realized what today was. Today was the day I had been waiting for all week. So It was the first day of school. Honestly I wasn't really looking forward to this day. But Stefan will be their so it will be interesting atleast. The school reminded me of every teen movie Lydia and I would watch at sleepovers. There were way too many groups, too much drama,well I'll admit I liked the drama and too much gossip, talk and rumors to keep up with. If you didn't have a label, you were basically ignored every day. I was the queen bee of the school. I mean who else would be? I got dressed rather quickly then finished my breakfast of french omelets in almost record time. My mom was already at work for the day. My dad was off god knows where. Scotty and Issac were waiting with Stiles in his jeep.

"Hey, boys." I greeted as I climb into the back seat next to Issac giving him a small knowing grin, which he return with a confused expression. I frown.

Scott turned to me and spoke. "You going to be okay today?" with concern riddled in his voice.

"Yes, Scott. I'll be fine." I answer with a huff as Stiles starts to drive.

"KitKat?" Stiles questioned. KitKat seriously? _Great_ nickname.

"Huh, what?" I said bring my attention to the hyper active teenager.

"I've always had a theory." He tells me, tapping on the steering wheel. .

"What theory?" I ask with fake interest.

"That-" He looks toward Scott, who was sending him a warning look. "You know what? it doesn't matter." As we pulled up to the school.

"Whatever." I say as I climb out of the car and spot Lydia almost immediately.

"Kitty Kat." I hear her yell as I walk over towards her. A smile came upon her face as I bring her into a tight hug. I grin as I say.

"Lyds." She pulls back, still smiling.

"Guess who's here?" She asked.

"Who?" I arch an eyebrow as I ask.

"Just a certain guy that has his eye on you?" She teases.

"Who? Stefan?" I ask faking surprise, she nods. "You really think he likes me?" I ask faking being nervous and excited.

"Of course I mean just look at him, he's staring at you." She tells me as she lightly puts her had on my face turning it to look over near the bus stop where Stefan was there and sure as hell staring.

"Why wouldn't he, you're a strong beautiful woman." I give Stefan a small smile. "But we have to get your classes sorted out right now." I try to protest but she's dragging me to the front office before I can.

Stefan (P.o.v)

After I walk up to the main office and collect my timetable. I may or may not of compelled the woman to ensure I have all classes with Katherine, But she needs my help, it's dangerous here for her with werewolves walking around. As I sit down next to Katherine in home room. She looks so innocent I just hope I can save her from being turned into any supernatural creature. I sigh as the bell rings sending us to science.

Lunch

Katherine (P.o.v)

Honestly when Stefan walked into homeroom I wasn't surprised and he's probably compelled the office lady to have some if not all classes together. Such a Stefan thing to do. Kinda stalker-ish as well. I walk outside without getting lunch only for my attention to be quickly captured as I see Stefan starting to approaching me.

"Hey, Katherine." He greets me

"Hey, Stefan." I smile, tucking a piece on my wavy hair behind my ear. God, It is easy acting like Elena.

"So Katherine, I was wandering if we could go get lunch? I mean I'm not from around here but I saw this place in the mall yesterday and thought why not?"

"Now?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, now." He smiles and tilts his head. I debate for a second realizing if I wanna become a vampire again I'm going to need to get much, much closer. I let myself smile.

"Sounds fun."

We are sitting at a place called "Simple Things." It's nice a little over the top but I like it.

"So tell me the mystery that is Miss McCall."

"Well, what do you want to hear?" I leer.

"Everything that made you who you are." He tilts his head observing me.

"There isn't much to tell." I lie and he seems to catch it. He just raises his eyebrows with a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Okay, you want to know? I was a normal kid with a normal brother and a normal friend. I was hit by a car when I was eleven while walking home with my best friend, Lydia. Which sent me into a coma for 6 years which I only awoke from last week." I rush out with a bitter tone and take a huge breath in at the end. He leans forward, arms resting on the table and brow furrowed.

"Are you okay? I mean should you even be going to school yet." He asked looking at me like I'm made of glass.

"You know what!? I'm a survivor and it's gonna take bloody lot more then that to keep me down." I snap not feeling quite comfortable with this line of questioning. A smile etches itself across his face as he leans back.

"You, Miss McCall are unlike anyone I have ever met." He observes. My smile falters for just a second before snapping back into place.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"I think it is." He nods.

"So what about you, a told you mine you tell me yours." I demand.

"Okay, I lived in the small town of Mystic falls, I was born there, I fall in love only for my brother to get the girl and I lost so much of myself before I realized I just needed to get back to my past." He answers slowly as if lost in thought. Interesting.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." I state, snatching the menu of the table and giving it my full attention. He smile then agrees.

* * *

We barely made it back to school in time for last period.

"Where the hell were you?" Lydia hisses with no real heat behind it, as I sit down next to her.

"I was with Stefan." I defend myself because damn even when she's not trying she's a bit threatening. Her face breaks out into a grin.

"A date?" She pries, leaning towards me.

"No, well maybe. I don't know." I stumble out as I see Stefan walk into the class. Lydia smirks.

"Oh and before I forget Allison's taking you to meet Derek after school but she can't stay so she's only dropping you off. But she's picking you up then your staying at hers tonight."

"What wait? I have to meet this guy by myself?" I spit out.

"You had your chance yesterday." She waves me off.

"Allison? I don't think I've meet her yet." I state curiously. Because I do wonder about the girl who stole my brother/not brothers heart. I have seen her and heard her talk but not in person. Since I've been awake that is.

"No you haven't, but don't worry she's nice and she really wants to meet you. I gave her your number so she'll text you when."

"Thanks." I sigh. Lydia smile just looks triumphant.

"Oh, Hey Katherine's lover-boy." Lydia speaks as she looks over my shoulder. I turn to see Stefan sitting next to me.

"Uhh, Lydia doesn't mean that." I quickly tell Stefan, slightly flustered.

"Lydia knows what Lydia means." The strawberry blond says flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turns to face the front of the class.

"It's fine, really." He speaks looking at me. "So, Katherine, can I have your number?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. That's not far. I contemplate giving him a fake but end up giving him my real one.

I head out of the school shortly after final bell rang to hear my phone chime.

 _From Allison: Hey it's Allison, Lydia gave me your number. Katherine right?_

 _To Allison: Yeah it is_

From Allison: I'm parked 3rd row back like 2 spots from right. I'm taking, then picking you up from Derek's, then you're staying over tonight.

I walk over to the parking lot and make it about three rows back. Looking for her car until I realize.

 _To Allison: I'm like here can you like wave or honk so I know who you are?_

 _From Allison: Oh right. Yeah sorry._

I get the text and right before a here the car honk. I snap my attention that way to see a brunette girl sitting in a car waving with a smile upon her face. But I notice her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. So this is Allison in the flesh. I jog up to the car and climb into the passenger side.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're Scott sister"

"I suppose." I reply putting on my seat-belt. She laughs as she pulls out but it sounds to forced.

"So who's this Derek guy Lydia wants me to meet." I inquire looking over to here not really caring about whatever bothering her.

"He's a friend, I don't exactly know why she wants you to meet him." She looks puzzled as she reply's. She pauses for a second before she asks. "Do you mind if I ask you a serious question?"

"Fire away."

"What did you dream about? While you were in a coma that is." She struggles to say.

"Most of the time I didn't I was just there." She seems to accept the answer but looks a little uneasy. I look at her. I don't know what to think of her but I can tell I shouldn't trust her.

"Why do you ask?" I tilt my head at her and narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"We're here, we'll talk about it tonight okay?" She speaks as we pull up into a huge apartments building. I have a feeling we won't be talking about it tonight.

"Okay." Weird. I climb out of the car and I enter the building, It's kinda creepy. Kinda the place where you'd massacre 50 people and nobody would find them for a week or more. I shrug as I walk into the elevator careful taking in all of my surroundings. I feel kinda unnerved as the elevator starts moving a could be attacked when those doors open the little voice in the back of my head speaks.

"Derek?" I call as the elevator door opens as see a girl around 17 turn from the wall where a button is just to freeze as I step into the loft. The girl steps closer cautiously.

"Cora!?" I whispered shocked. She's supposed to be dead. She died in the fire. Her face just lights up.

"Katherine." She says barely above a whisper. I run up and hug her the sound of my heels echoing across floor as I do so.

"Oh my god! Cora!" I speak as I hold her close. You see growing up this time me Lydia and Cora were a trio, the best of friends. God, the pain Lydia must of felt when she lost both of us in a year must of been earth shattering. Oh well.

"I thought you dead!" Cora accuses as I pull back. Her arms still on my side and mine now on her upper arms.

"I could say the same to you." I retort. She just shakes her head.

"Well it doesn't matter now." She laughs. "What are you doing here anyway."

"Lydia wants me to meet this guy named Derek." I shrug and pause as I put the pieces together. "And you're here and you have a brother named Derek. So he's a hale which makes him Peters nephew." I speak out slowly, mentally kicking myself for not putting together the pieces sooner. Oh my god. I told Peter everything and he told me everything. They're FUCKING Werewolves!

"You know Peter?" She question with an arched eyebrow.

"I was in a coma for six years, five of which your uncle was to." I shrug.

"Wait, you were in a coma?!" She gasp, eye wide with concern.

"Yep." I reply with a tight lipped smile.

"And you could...talk... with my Uncle?"

"I never said that." I answer not wanting to reveal to much. She shakes it off and looks serious for a minute.

"Do you remember?"

"What, You're a werewolf." I quickly answer without mean to. Oh fuck me. Did I really say that out loud! For fucks sake I'm not as good as I was playing these games. She freezes and looks like a deer in headlights. "It's okay Cora. I don't mind...much." I quickly console.

"You knew, growing up you knew and you stayed." She spoke like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes I stayed." I answer playing with word, seemingly telling the truth. She just brings me into a tighter hug. Fuck. This might get in the way of becoming a Vampire.

"Cora?" A deep voice interrupts. We pull apart and a see a tall, dark haired man. This must be Derek. "Huh, Katherine. Lydia said to expect you here."

"You knew Katherine was alive." Cora hisses at her brother. Derek raises his hands in surrender as she advances.

"I'm sorry. I swear I forgot." He defends.

"Yeah, yeah." She snarls at him.

"So why'd Lydia want me to meet you." I ask moving my weight from one foot to the other.

"I actually was the one that wanted to meet you." He informs walking towards me. I smirk

"It can't simply be because I'm a gorgeous piece of eye candy, so why did you want to meet me." I reply smugly. He doesn't look impressed.

"Cora, can you please leave?" He ask but its more a statement than a question.

"What, why, w-"

"Cora." He warns.

"Fine, I'll see you later Katherine." She turn and leaves. As soon as she's out of hearing distance he turns back to me.

"Please sit." He motions to a dining table but theirs not much else in here, I see a bed across the room. Well someone likes a show.

"We'll my feet are hurting." I reply as I sit down, legs crossed. He sits down across from me. He looks kinda familiar but I did meet him a few times when I saw Cora.

"You know what I am." He states as I start scratching at my unpainted nails. Maybe Allison could do them tonight, I hope so because I don't want to look like a mess.

"Oh, yes." I speak up and continue picking at my nails. I can feel his stare, I look up, raise an eyebrow and purse my lips. "What?" I huff acting annoyed.

"Peter told me about you. After he woke up, After I killed him and he came back. I didn't realize at first that he had justifiable reasons for killing them. I didn't realize until I talked to my dead mother about what happened and how much he held back. Something happened about 17 years ago, he killed without reason and that's when he was only 13. I asked him about what made him hold back when he came back he told me and I quote "the little vampire girl who got a another chance." He looks intrigued as he speaks. I'm shocked. Peter was my rock while I was in a coma. I'm happy he atleast got revenge.

"He told me you're over 500 years old, a doppelganger and a human now." He continued. I wonder if Peters around. Every girl needs a partner in crime. I don't like this, he knows to much about me and I know only few things about him. I really hate being in these situations where I don't have leverage.

"You know about doppelgangers." I state curious trying to throw him off topic, usually wolves don't know about our shared supernatural history.

"That is not what I want to talk about, Miss Pierce." He stands his ground. I let out a small huff of amusement.

"So you know my name." I laugh. "What do you wish to talk about, Sir Hale?" I leer.

"I just want you to know that I know who you are and I won't tell anyone. I swear to that. But I want to know that you'll help if I ask." I contemplate his request. The puppy obviously has something in mind but I guess this is his mistake.

"Deal."

 **Hey so thanks for reading. I really hope im capturing Katherine character right in this situation. Like she has a little more humanity here because she grow up human again with out something turning her dark instead this time she choose to when she was given a chance at a normal life. because well she doesn't want a normal life.**

 **So thanks for reading. Please review i love them and super big thanks if you have XD**


	4. Old flame,Vervain and Mr Doctor Vampire

I walk out of the building just as Allison pulls up. "Hey, how was meeting Derek?" She asks as I climb into the car. I let out a huff.

"Interesting, though I didn't actually talk to him much." I lie. Allison purses her lips as she starts to drive.

"What do you mean."

"Cora, was there. Lydia, her and I were best-friends growing up. I thought she was dead and she thought the same of me." I shrug

"We'll I guess its lucky you're both alive then." She laughs.

We're in Allison's room when her dad knocks at the door.

"Come in." Allison yells. Her dad emerges from the now open door.

"This is my Dad, Dad this is Katherine." I quickly get to my feet and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I greet, a small smile tugged at his lips. I smile back because I remember exactly who he is. He was in Mystic falls for a awhile 20 years ago and helped me out a bit before I "died". We were friends and friends I mean" _friends_." But well now he just thinks I'm human.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded. He look at both of us. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked

"A drink" I reply. I haven't had a drink since lunch.

"Of course, Ally?" He asks his daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower." She replies.

Chris and I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So Katherine, how are you adjusting?" He asks as I take a seat at the contour.

"Pretty good I guess, yourself?" I answer as he opens the fridge and grabs a water from behind all the others. Weird. I mentally note that as he hands me the drink.

"I'm good." He replied. Staring intently as I uncap the bottle and take a sip. It tastes a little strange, yet familiar. Vervain. I guess he remembers me. I give him a smile.

"So Chris right?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about what has been going on lately in this town, I mean Scott girlfriend was murdered." I ask, shaking my head in disbelief. He sighs.

"Look Katherine there are things you don't understand and if I was you I'd be extremely careful." He advises.

"I always am."

"Good.

"I guess small towns have big secrets and they aren't always good." I continue. He looks at me with a blank expression.

"Why do you say that? about the town?"

"Just a feeling I have." I shrug. He give a tight lipped smile and motions with his hand for me to continue. "But you didn't answer my question."

"What question? You didn't ask me one, did you?"

"Well it's like history is going to repeat itself and that never ends well for anyone." I sigh as my phone starts ringing. I lock at the screen and roll my eyes when I see it Lydia. I don't bother answering it.

"Your mom?" Chris asks.

"Nope. " I inform him as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Weird things are happening in this town." He argues leaving no room to debate.

"And yet you still haven't told me. Are you deaf? This is now the third time I've asked." I scold and turn on my heels deciding I'll get answers when he's more...willing.

I walk upstairs to Allison's room and find her in her Pj's looking at her phone, frowning.

"Hey." She greets putting down her phone.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I ask.

"Just a second. I put some clothes on the chair for you, Katherine and you can have a shower if you want there's a spare towel on the bench."

"Thanks." I smiled as I grabbed the clothes and leave. I walk into the bathroom and put clothes on the ground. I turn the shower on.

After I have a shower I put on the pink pj shorts and white tank on that Allison gave me. I fold the my clothes. I dry my hair and I walk back to Ally's room. Allison notices and says.

"Dad's gone out to get us take out, is that okay?" She informs me, still sitting where I left her.

"Yeah." I smile as I sit down with her.

"So Allison, tell me about yourself."

We got through dinner with almost no awkwardness. It was about 10 when we decided to go to bed. I couldn't sleep and after a while I look at the clock. It's three in the morning.

After an hour of trying to sleep I give up and walk down stairs. I see Mr. Argent at the table wearing only grey sweatpants and reading the paper.

"Sorry if I woke you I didn't mean to." He apologizes. I shake my head walk over to the table taken the seat across from him.

"I was already awake." I smile.

"You know you look like someone I knew." He tilts his head, scanning me over with his eyes.

"How did you know her?" I question as I get out of my set. Hand gliding on the table as I walk around and stand next to Chris.

"Met at work."

"Hmm." I hum as I sit down across his lap.

"Katherine!" He hisses.

"What?" I ask acting innocent leaning my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Get off."

"What's wrong Christoper? You always liked when I was on top of you." I smirk and swiftly move so I'm facing and legs hanging either side of him.

"Wait Katherine Katherine?" He asks looking quite startled.

"My name _is_ Katherine."

"Katherine." He warns

"Come on. For old times sake?" I smirk leaning in. He starts leaning up but darts a hand out grabbing me violently by the neck. I let out a chocked off gasp. My hands fly up to try to pry his fingers off and my back arches. "I'm Human." I gasp out as my dots start appearing in my vision. Suddenly his hand releases my neck. I slump down hunched over, head resting on his shoulder and labored breathing. "Wow Chris. Didn't know you had an asphyxiation kink. That really toke the breath out of me." I venomously ponder aloud as I pull back. I lift a hand and rub at my neck.

"Sorry." He says not sounding at all sorry. I give him a foul look.

"Are you in Beacon Hills to kill the Hales." I demand putting my hands around his neck. "Actually don't answer that. I don't care."

"Katherine." He warns

"Is there anyone else that could get in my way?" I demand. He merely gives me a dubious look and doesn't respond. I let out an angry huff and place a hand on his chest, using it as leverage to get off him.

"Who are you really?" He calls after me as I reach the stairs. I smirk.

"See you later Christopher." I reply as I walk of the front door without throwing a single glance back. "Be a dear and tell Allison I said Goodbye, would you?" I call over my shoulder.

* * *

Stefan p.o.v

Today was interesting to say the least. Katherine, I don't even like calling her that. She reminds me more of Elena how she was when I first met her but Katherine diffidently has some Katherine Pierce in her. Today at lunch hearing her tell he what happened to her and what she said. I kept mixing her and Katherine pierce in my head, I don''t want to though. I walk down the stairs of Enzo's house, I quickly speed around and find he's not here. Great. My phone starts ringing. I look down and it reads Unknown number.

I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan we might have a little problem." Damon voice rings out sounding a little strained.

"Like what."

"I could be wrong." He rambles

"Damon." I pry.

"I got a phone call the other day." He admits.

"So."

"It sounded like... her."

"What? Like who?" I ask him confused.

"Maybe I was just imagining it or something. You know what? I probably was. It doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

"Where are you? "

"Beacon Hills, why?" I revealed with a confused tone.

"I'll be there in a few days." And my brother quickly hangs up the phone. I pull my phone from my ear and stare blankly down at it. I felt so confused. What the hell is he talking about? But I hear a scream cutting me my train of thought. I speed to the source.

* * *

Katherine p.o.v

I start to jog home because when your a human you actually have to exercise. I probably should have want back upstairs to get my clothes before I started jogging in tiny shorts and a tank. I can feel that someone behind me. Five hundred years of running you memorize that feeling and doesn't change if you're a vampire or not. I stop in my tracks and spin on my feet at the corner of the street. I collide with someone sending me staggering back. I feel an arm on my shoulder, my eyes land on it then looks up to the person of which it belongs to.

"Dr. Enzo?" I question taken back.

"Katherine? I apologize for running into you. How are you?" He asks. I wipe my hair out of my face and rest my hand on my forehead for a second before answering.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He prods.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you want me talk walk you home. It's still dark." He offers with a friendly tone.

"That's a little pathetic don't you think? Asking underage girl to for a walk in the dark. Hmm. Is that the only way you can get a girl?" I ridicule him with a mocking grin.

"You don't have to." He roll his eyes.

"I decline then." I reply feeling uncomfortable around him for some reason.

"Good bye then." He smiles and starts walking into the other direction. After a moment I let out a sigh of relief and cross the road. A loud smashing noise irrupts behind me. I spin on my feet to investigate my heart almost beating out of my chest. I see a cat jumping on a fallen trash bin. My heart start to calm and I turn back into the direction I was going. I gasp in shock as I see Enzo in front of me. In reflex I go to punch but he catches my fist in his hand. He looks down to my hand enclosed in his he slowly flicks his eyes to met mine .Oh fuck, I hate being human. He opens his mouth and eyes darken. Fangs appear. Oh great. Vampire. I got to knee him in balls but he's faster. He catches my knee and releases my hand grabbing me roughly by my hair. His other hand move my hand to my back in an instant. He pulls me close and jerks my head sideways exposing my neck. I scream as his teeth pierce the skin my neck.

My hands knee jerks and knees him in the balls. He pulls out his fangs and groan in pain. I seize my opportunity kick his knee. Hearing it snap he staggers back. I step forward quickly and grab both sides of his face. One of hands fly up to my arms and he starts squeezing. I viciously jerk his head to the right causing it to snap. He goes limp and fall back. My heart's beating so fast as I reach a hand up to my neck trying to stop the blood trickling down my body. I make an angry pained noise as I step closer to his body realize this is my chance. I take another step when a blur speeds past me stopping between Enzo and I.

"Stefan?" I gasp out stagger back. Of course he's here. Oh, I've lost a lot of blood. I collapse He speeds and catches me before I hit the pavement. He moves me to sit on the ground and he crouches in front of me. I close my eyes feeling really tired all of a sudden. After a moment I feel hand on my face gently opening my mouth and skin pressed against it. Warm liquid fills my mouth. I'm to weak to go for more. He pulls back what I assume is his wrist and I force my eyes open. He eyes connect with mine.

"You are going to forget this ever happened. You're only going to remember walking home safety and you're going to forget seeing me. Do you understand?" He asks me. I barely register the words right before I pass out.

* * *

 **OMG THANKS FOR READING. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. also Chris/ Katherine is just a past relationship and wont be one in this as an active one only mentioned past. I'm hoping to introduce Peter really soon yay. _Two sarcastic sassy sadistic sexy villains._ I'm down for that. Keep in mind Katherine has Vervain in her system and she only passed out not died. moreA scott and Stefan incounter next chapter. dAMOONS COMING TO TOWN I'm not 100% sure who i want for main pairing im thinking Katherine/Peter tho i haven't intro him yet. So faR it's stefan katherine but I dont know. i'd love to hear ****opinions reviews are love**

 **Ps this is Unbeta-d currntly looking for one THANKS FOR READING**


	5. Locked out, Invited in and Partners

**Hey hope you enjoy. So i struggled at writing the last bit of the chapter but tried like a million time so i went with one i thought was the best but i'm not exactly happy with it. sorry if that part is bad. I tried.**

"Fuck." I groan as I wake. I don't recall falling unconscious. I open my eyes but quickly shut them from the blinding brightness. I put my hand over my eyes and realize I'm sitting leaning against something. After a moment my eyes a just and I look around me. I'm on the porch of my house. Weird. I try to think back to last night. I remember Stefan trying to compel me. It didn't work. Why di- the Vervain in the water bottle. I sigh and drop my head back on the door. My doctor was vampire. I was eaten! Why didn't he stop if I had Vervain in my system? He must of built up an immunity to it. I let out an angry huff and get up. I stagger for a minute. I register I have a jacket on. This isn't mine. Stefan's seriously. Wait was that other jacket I found in my room Stefan's.

No it can't be. He hasn't been invited in. If he had been I would inside, in my room not on the porch. Greet now I have Mason, Mr. Vampire doctor, A bunch Werewolves, A werewolf hunter and Stefan in town. You'd think it would of taken them longer to find me. Mason's the only one that actually knows who I am.I turn around and try to open the front door. It's locked seriously!?" I go to start pounding on the when a voice cuts me off.

"Katherine?" Stefan asks jogging up to me. I spin around to face him. Are you fucking is he here? Babysitter cause I have his blood in my system. Great I have vampire blood in my system now a vampire that wont let me die.

"Hey Stefan." I greet in dull tone and spin back around to start banging on the door. Stefan walk up next to me and leans against the wall, staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Just dandy. I've been locked out." I groan and I stop hitting the door. I look at him and give him a tight lipped forced smile.

"Why are you outside anyway?" He tilts his head, shift so he's leaning against wall using the side of his arm. I pause trying to think of a answer.

"I walked home early this morning. I guess I could of been to tired to go inside." I shrug, playing with my words.

"Well its still early." He comments lift his spare arm and checking his watch. "It's 7:10"

"What are you doing up?" I question in a more demanding tone.

" Morning workout." He smiles. "Got to stay in shape some how." He continues. I move to sit down on the bench on the porch, he follow suite, sitting down next to me.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about that girl." I ask him. He looks confused and turn his face away.

"What girl?"

"You first girlfriend."

"Why?"

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine." I shrug. He hesitates.

"My first love? Her name was Kath-Katrina." He quickly "corrects" himself. "It was perfect in the beginning, Horrible in the middle and peaceful at the end."

"What do you mean?" I ask knowing full well what he'll say.

"She wasn't the person I thought she was." He admits. Ouch. "What about you?"

"Well in my seventeen years of life in Beacon Hills I haven't had one." I speak slowly. Wow. I haven't had sex. The first time in 500 hundred I'm a virgin, well at least this body is. I let out a huff of amusement at the thought.

"Oh right. You were in a..."

"You can say it Stefan."

"...Coma." He lamely finishes.

"That wasn't to hard now, was it?" I tease. He goes to reply but id cut off by the front door opening, both our heads turn in that direction. My mother emerges in scrubs and looks happy but stressed when she sees me.

"Katherine. I've got to get to work." She speaks as Stefan and I stand up. "But you and your friend..." She provoked reaching a hand out in-front of Stefan. He seems to get the hint.

"Stefan. Ma'am, I'm Stefan Salvatore." He reaches out and takes her hand.

"I haven't seen you before." She smiles looking between Stefan and I.

"I actually just moved here on the weekend."

"Oh with Family?"

"No I've moved in with My uncle Enzo but my brother is coming to town in few days I think." He confesses in a friendly manner. Wait he's living with the Mr. doctor vampire and Damon's coming. Oh god. If anyone's going to figure out I'm me it'd be him

"Enzo? He's a doctor at the hospitable isn't he."

"I think so."

"He was Katherine's doctor."

"He was?" Stefan inquires.

"I'm sorry but I must go. You guys don't have school today. I think it's some sort of holiday but you and Stefan can go inside if you want." She speaks as she head to the car. She invited him in.

"Bye Mom."

"Good bye ." Stefan spoke as she got in the car. I run a hand throw my her and turn to Stefan.

"Come on." I told him and walked through the now unlocked door. I can almost hear his cocky smile as he step over the threshold. I walk into the kitchen feeling hungry. He follows but stops, leaning on the contour. "So Stefan, Want a _bite_ to eat?" I offer looking in the fridge and back over to him. Mentally laughing at the joke. _Bite_ to eat. Ha.

"No thanks." He waves me of. I grab the carton of eggs out of the fridge with one hand and the carton of orange juice in the other. I shove the carton of juice at him and tell him to get out 3 glasses and plates. He raises an eyebrow in question but does as told. I make scrambled eggs and shove a plate in front of Stefan telling him to eat. He begrudgingly agrees.

"Scott!" I holler. Serving up another plate. Scott staggers down the stairs, tiredly. "Breakfast." I announce and he seems to perk up at that and hurries over. Stefan and Scott both pause. Stefan staring intently and him and Scott looking confusedly at him. "Boys if you're done eye banging each other I actually made breakfast so..yeah." I say irritatedly, interrupting their little staring competition. Scott picks up his plate.

"Did this guy sleep over last night?" He asks jerking with spare thumb in Stefan direction, who's taking a sip of his orange juices.

"Nah, but might tonight if he's good." I smirk at Stefan. He starts coughing, sitting his drink down.

"Katherine!"

"Sorry down the wrong way." Stefan chocks out, hitting his chest.

"What?" I say innocently to both of them. Scott walks over and grabs me by the elbow, telling Stefan we will be back in a moment and pulls me into the lounge room.

"Seriously Katherine?" He hiss in an effort to be quite. Doesn't matter though Stefan has vampire hearing so.. yeah.

"What?"

"Him?"

"He's nice.

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Just something... I don't know, okay?!"

"Well I think he's hot and I probably go to have sex with him so your opinion." I wave my hand in his face. "Not needed." I turn on my feet and try to leave but he grips my arm. I shot him a viscous look. He let's go and sighs.

"Be careful, Okay? I'm your brother it's my job to worry about the guys you bring home. I don't want your first love breaking your heart and just using you for your body." He confesses with a sad smile.

"Scotty." I sigh. Oh god, I want to cringe at how sappy this is getting.

"If you like him I'll put up with it and won't get in the way. I promise." He promises and pulls me in for a hug. I hesitate for a moment before hugging him back. I push him away after a moment and he had back to Stefan.

"Sorry my brother was being emotional." I greet. After that Stefan and I eat. When we're finished he asks me.

"What are you doing today?"

"I don't know." I shrug "I think I'll catch up with Lydia." I went on.

"I should get going." He sighs. "Have to talk to my uncle." I bet. After he left I went upstairs an had a shower. As I get ready I decide I'll go over and see Cora. I walk there kinda hoping I'd get hit by a car and die but not really wanting to die that way. To messy.

I walk into the building cautions of my surroundings. I walk towards the elevator and stop dead in my tracks when a vicious animalistic growl sounds from behind me. I still then spin on my feet in a fighting stance. I see a man covered by the shadows. Werewolf. I realize as I see his claws catch the light. I go to attack but stop and clench my jaw and fists. When I realize I should run I'm not a vampire, I can't rip his heart out. He seizes the opportunity and pounces. He tackles me I try to kick and punch at him but it's a fruitless en-devour he already has me pinned. I still see his face it leveled with my neck and he has my arms pinned. He let out a roar and I snap back him. I manage to loosen my leg ad jerk up my knee. He groans in pain but the pained noise faded and turns into laughter.

"What the-?" I stop struggling and ask incredulously. With a look of disbelief and confusion on my face. The laughing gets louder and the man shifts back into his human form and looks up at me.

"Peter?!" I grin at him supersized and he rolls off me continuing to laugh. "Fuck you! Seriously Peter! I could of had a heart attack and you got a hair cut!" I scold him as I laugh. He gets up and calm down and help me up. He brings me into a hug. I hug him tight.

"Ah, yes you're a fragile human after all." He remarks

"I missed you like crazy when you woke." I scold him as I pull back and punch his shoulder.

"Kinda hurtful that you didn't come to see me start away when you woke up." He acts sad put a hand over his chest and pouting. I let out a huff and pull his hand of his chest throwing it down.

"I heard your nephew killed you."

"Ah, yes...that."

"You came back."

"Or what? Leave you behind. I don't think so."

"You're thoughtful only if it benefits you though."

"Then what does that make you?

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime."

"Want to make a deal with the devil?" He smirks

"Partners?"

"Partners."

* * *

We go upstairs to the loft permanently Derek and Cora are out so we're free to talk.

"You smell like vampires." He speaks in clear disgust.

"I have vampire blood in my system." I inform him. He arches an eyebrow with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't. You need to stay human for a little longer." He dismisses.

"Why?"

"Because I have a new target."

"Who?"

" He's an alpha."

"Why?"

"I need my status back."

"You don't need to be an alpha to be stronger." I say as an idea comes to mind. A dangerous stupid idea but one I want to use.

"Tell me what do I need to be then?" He speaks skeptically as he sits down on the couch.

"A hybrid. Half Vampire Half Wolf. Immortal." I grin.

"You said Hybrids need an originals blood to turn." He looks at me like I am a child.

"No I said they needed hybrid blood and a human Petrova's blood to turn. If it's Nicklaus's blood better chance at survival."

"How are we meant to the original hybrid to town?" He asks clearly opting to choose his greeter chance of survival.

"I have an idea." I admit

"Mind sharing with the class?"

"As far as most people's concerned I'm just another doppelganger." He motions for me to continue. "Remember how I told you about the Salvatore?"

"Of course."

"Stefan in town and Damon's coming."

"You want to use them?" He doubts

"Yes."

"You expect it to work, being the third doppelganger they've encounter."

"I already have Stefan around my pretty little finger. It'll be months probably before I can get the blood."

"Let's focus on the issues that are happening now then, shell we?"

"Like?"

"Your brother."

"What about him?" I shrug.

"He's a turned Triskelion Wolf."

 **Hey so thanks for reading. Okay so Damon will differently be in next chap. yay. Peter won't be a hybrid until like way in the future like probably more than 10 chapter maybe more probably more and after Katherine a vampire again. But I do want that to happen. It'd be** **interesting. Oh and in this I have decided to ignore the fact that klaus has a daughter. Sorry if peter was a little ooc . Katherine rule of survival all those 500+ year was that she didn't let love get in the way and that is what untimently killed her. I think katherine willing to see Klaus for peter is more of a debt for not leaving her to what she fear most while in a coma. Being alone. He didn't leave her until he had to so she feels like she owes him.**

 **Thanks for reading Please review XD**


	6. Plans, Kitty and the other Salvatore

**Hey hope you enjoy.**

"Let's focus on the issues that are happening now then, shell we?" Peter suggested

"Like?" I pry.

"Your brother."

"What about him?" I shrug.

"He's a turned Triskelion Wolf." He speaks. I freeze no wonder why Stefan was weird around Scott and vice versa. I've been living with a freaking werewolf, that could of been useful to know.

"How?"I demand letting no emotion seep into my voice.

"I turned him."

"Why, would you do a stupid thing like that?!"

"It was a mistake. He has taken everything from me!" He snarl springing from the couch. "He deserves to die! Pit my family against me! He plays the hero but hurt more people then I do!" He screams.

"Are you done with your little hissy fit?" I ask in a condescending tone after a few moments of silence. "We're the Villains of there story but the heroes in our own."

"Well the Villains are what makes the story. Villains doing horrible things just make it all the more interesting." He tilt his head with a smirk

"Where do you want to start?"

* * *

After my discussion with Peter I head out and call Stiles. He picks me up and takes me to the mall.

"Are we seriously going shopping?" He asks as we pull into the car park.

"Of course." I state the obvious and give him a grin as I jump out of the car. I hear him groan and he follows me out.

"You haven't changed at all." He whines as walk inside the building. I let out a small chuckle, stopping and looking him over.

"And I see puberty hasn't change you." I huff out. He looks at me shocked and struggles for a response.

"I-well-I NO- I um. I've gotten bigger!" He staggers out. I raise and eyebrow and his face turns crimson as he realizes how that sounded.

"I bet. Now I want to do dome shopping come on. Big boy." I tease and promptly start to walk away with a laugh.

After we finish I tell Stiles to drop off my stuff at home and that I want to walk. After a twenty minute argument he caves and drives off. I was oddly calming to go for another walk. But my legs were getting so tired and sore. The streets aren't that busy so it moderately quite. I continue walking but stop when a familiar voice interrupts me.

"Elena?" I start walking away from the voice. "Elena?" He called again. Is someone seriously mistaking me for Elena Gilbert? Puh-lease. "Elena!" The voice shouts and I spin on my feet sick of being called that. I freeze when our eyes lock. Damon.

"I'm sorry but that's not my name." I laugh out in nervous way. He just stands there shock evident on his face. I brush a piece of chair out of my face and step closer to him so there's about 2 feet between us.

"My names Katherine McCall but you can call me Kitty." I offer my hand an introduce myself in a very friendly way. Throwing in the stupid nickname for a little cover. He looks so confused, brows furrowed and lips pressed in a tight line. He shake his head and takes my hand.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He smiles.

"Stefan's brother?" I question knowing it will annoy him.

"You know Stefan?" He inquires with a tilt of his head

"He just moved here and we have all the same classes at school together." I nod my head with an innocent smile.

"He goes to high school here?" He looks around then train his eyes back on me.

"Yeah. He moved in with his Uncle who also happened to be my doctor. Dr Enzo" I inform him. He looks taken aback but not that it shows much. I'm just good at reading him.

"Oh, Right. Uncle Enzo." He "remembers" letting his head fall back. "You're doctor?" His questions in a more serious tone.

"I was in a coma for 6 years."

"That's horrible. When did you wake up?" He admits crossing his arms.

"Like about 2 weeks ago." I shrug

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I give a tight lipped smile.

"Well, where you heading?"

"Just- I don't know."

"Do you want to come with me to see Stefan? Of course you do. It'd be fun." He laughs and motion to the car parked a bit down the road. "Come on." I don't really want to but it may cause some drama. You know what they say "If there's no drama there's no fun."

"Okay." I agree and follow him to the car. He opens the door for me and I climb in

"So Kitty?"

"Yes Damon."

"Are you dating my little brother?" He asks as he starts driving.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I've only seen the good said of him."

"And that's reason why?"

"I haven't seen the bad and I want to."

"You like bad boys." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. I let out a huff of amusement.

"I always have thought the villains are always sexier." He laughs at my confession. He shakes it off after a minute. "You grow up here?"

"Born and raised."

"We're here." He announces as he pulls the car into park. I look out at the house. It's big. Probably one of the biggest in Beacon Hills. I step out of the car, slamming the door behind me and walk side by side up to the house with Damon. I don't trust him one bit.

"Hello." Damon yells as he knock on the door. After a moment and more knocking we realize no ones home. He sighs and drops his head onto the door. "So want to go get something to eat instead."

"Nah. I want to go home."

"I'll drive you."

"Fine."

* * *

We get to my house and We both get out of the car.

"Do you want to come in?"I ask as we walk up the steps. He grins.

"Of course." We walk inside and I flop on the couch.

"Want to watch tv?" I suggest. He grabs my legs and lift them of them couch. Then he sits down and I put my leg over his.

"A Rom-com?" He guesses

"Ha, funny no. Nightmare on Elm street." I laugh. Choosing it cause of the blood. I wonder if the Vervain is still in my system, I did drink a whole bottle but that was like 20 something hours ago so... Damon let's out a huff.

"Horror movie, really?"

"Why you scared?" I taunt as I lean and grab the remote.

"Ha no." He huffs as I turn it on, quickly because the DVD was already in the playing.

"Now shut up the movies coming on."

Mom arrives home half way into the movie. "Hey Katherine, Stefan." She greets heading straight to the kitchen.

"Not Stefan." Damon defends as I pause the movie and get off the couch. He follows suite into the kitchen. I see all my bags stile brang over and my mother turns around.

"Huh oh sorry." She apologizes.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." He greets shaking her hand.

"Oh Stefan said you weren't coming for a few day." She recounts, with a tired expression on her face.

"I'm surprising him. Oh, You know, like brothers do." He shrug in happy/sarcastic way with a faux grin. My mother doesn't catch it though.

"That's nice." She smiles

"I have to go but Kitty we shall finish the movie another day."

 **omg sorry this is short i accidentally deleted the next few chapters and am struggle to rewrite them so it maybe a little longer to post the next chaps sorry. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. The only reason katherine told damon to call her kitty is because the katherine he knew would never let him call her by nicknames and well she still doesn't like it but it's a necessary evil. Wonder what katherine and Peter are planning.**

 **thanks for reading XD Reviews are love. If you have any suggestion feel free to pm meXD**


	7. Walked in, Oh god and Salvatores

**Hey hope you enjoy sorry for the short chapter rewriting is a pain.**

After Damon walks straight out of the house I went up to Scott's room.

"Scott!" I holler as I enter. I let out a horrified, startled screech when I see Scott naked on his bed "taking care " of himself. He startles at the noise and starts screaming with a horrified look on his face, pulling the comforter to cover himself.

"Oh god." I yell as I rush from. I fell like crying and cringing as I race down the stairs. My mom races over to the bottom of the stairs and Damon rushes back inside.

"What's wrong?" Damon demands looking around ready to attack. My mom has her hands on my shoulders.

"I have decided I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Damon." I decided in a pained tone.

"You are?" Damon questions looking surprised but happy.

"Why?" My mother asks "What happened?" She continues. Just as I start Scott barges out of his room, comforter around his waist.

"Sorry! Oh god I'm sorry! But you should have knocked." He yells quite distraught. My mother looks at Scott and a look of realization crosses her face. She snaps he hand back to me.

"Well you enjoy the rest of the day with Damon but be back before 12." She gives a tight lipped smile and she lets go of me. I walk and grab Damon by the arm and pull him outside ignoring his snickering.

"So spending the day together Princess?"

"Don't call me that." I snap but he just laughs as we get into the car. My phone starts to ring after a moment. I pull it out of my pocket and check whose calling.

"Who is it?" Damon asks, peering over my shoulder.

"Your brother." I inform he and answer the call.

"Hey Stefan."

"Hey Katherine. What are you doing today?"

"I'm actually with your brother. The one you told me about." I bait him knowing he'll panic if I'm with Damon. I can Damon making kissy noises and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Wait you're with Damon?!" Bingo

"Yeah, He's really nice." I comment and ignore the look Damon throws me when he realizes I'm lying.

"No he's not."

"Why?" I question in a light sad tone, pouting.

"Just-where are you?" He sighed

"In a car with him." I shrug looking over to Damon

"Pass him the phone."

"But-"

"Katherine." He warns. I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Damon tilts his head toward me.

"What? I don't like when people tell me what to do" I snap. A grin breaks out on his face. "So Damon, what do you want to do?"

"Stefan's probably home now well go check."

He was right Stefan was. When we got to the door Stefan hugged me straight away and put himself between Damon and I. He sends Damon a foul look and invites us both in.

"So Stefan, You didn't tell me about Kat here." Damon says as he saunters into the house.

"Didn't think you were coming for a few day." Stefan admits as Damon flops onto the couch.

"Does Kat here know about the last ones?"He taunts.

"Last ones? Katrina you mean, right?"

"Damon do-" Stefan growls.

"So you've told her about Katrina. What about Elena?"

"Damon!"

"Elena? The girl you mistook me for earlier today?" I question even though I know the answer.

"Yes."

"We look alike?"

"Damon Stop!"

"It uncanny You Katrina and Elena almost Identical."

"If Katrina also looked like me why did you only mistake me for Elena?" I pry mostly to annoy Stefan, He's so easily annoyed.

"Katrina is dead, Elena isn't."

"You loved Her didn't you?"

"Which one."

"Damon plea-"

"Both."

"Yes, at times." He admits.

"Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk alone?"

"Damon leave." He orders.

"Uh, fine."

We head up to the kitchen after Damon leaves. We sit down at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn-"

"It's okay we've only known each other a short while."

"Really?"

"Yes Stefan."

"Promise me one thing."

"Depends on what it is."

"Your human and sometimes you'll make mistakes. That's okay but never stop being human."

"What else could I be?" I tease. "A werewolf, No thank you." He laughs. "A vampire? Spending forever with someone you love doesn't sound to bad." I tease and provoke a reaction

"Forever is a long time."

"Not long enough." I smile. He smiles and looks down.

"Vampires aren't all glam."

"It a price for immortality, some would be willing to pay."

"Ha, Come on." He stands and he towards the stairs. I follow him up to his room. We watch TV and eat frozen pizza then he drive me home.

"Thanks for driving me home" Being nice is exhausting. He smiles at me.

"Any time." He says and we stand in front of the door to my house awkwardly looking at each other. I go to turn but he grabs my arm, pulls me back and kisses me. I freeze until he pulls away. I can't tell he's about to start apologizing but I cut him off with a kiss. I pull back and quickly dart into the house. I'm blushing god I'm pathetic. I run up to my room and send Peter a text

 _He's definitely wrapped around my finger. The both of them._

He texts back

 _Good, You know what to do next_

* * *

Stefan P.o.V

"Damon!" I yell as I barge into the house.

"Yes Stefan." He greets as he drinks brandy, laying on the couch.

"What the bloody hell was that today!"

"You mean Katherine 2.o?"

"Damon!"

"She deserves to know."

"She doesn't deserved to be hurt."

"Are you kidding me?! How do you know Katherine isn't Katherine?"

"She grew up here Damon. She has photos of herself in her house! Katrina is dead Damon, I killed her"

"Then why are you here?"

"I saw her picture in the news paper."

"If you saw it think about who else has."

* * *

Katherine p.o.v

My heart felt like it broke when I started reading my old diary which mason had defaced but I couldn't care. There was entry about how Lydia and I were picking out baby names her was Hayley. Nadia was the one I picked. It felt like my heart stopped, my daughter didn't deserve to die for my sins. I still remember as her skin turn grey, I remember the dagger plunged into my heart by Stefan straight after. He killed me and I've been so nice to him it's sickening. I loved him when he plunged that dagger into my heart that was how our love story ended.

But I now have a chance. Do I still love Stefan Salvatore? I don't know the answer to that. If I get turned into a vampire there's no going back. Do I want to be a vampire? Yes, Do I want to stay human? No but I also do. Do I want kids? Not if they have to spend there entire life running, wait I'm a traveler. Scott's a werewolf so another human doppelganger probably wouldn't originate from him. Me? Probably not. I wonder If it's my mother or Father that is from my Petrova bloodline. I need to look into it because I can be a vampire and If the doppelganger line still goes on I can use their body to have a human life when I choose and whenever is convenient but that could be another 500 hundred years. I wonder what happened to my doppelganger Elena, she was always wanting to be a human again that could be used to my advantage. Huh, I have a lot of research to do now, don't I?

 **Hey so thanks for reading Sorry this is still kinda short. I wonder what Katherine and Peter are up to. Which side of her family are Petrovas? Damon is suspicious. What will happen when Katherine find out Elena's human and in a magical coma? What will happen on a trip to mystic falls?**


	8. Broken, She deserved it and Jer

**Hey so i've made mellisas maiden name Fleming fyi .**

My heart felt like it broke when I started reading my old diary which mason had defaced but I couldn't care. There was entry about how Lydia and I were picking out baby names her was Hayley. Nadia was the one I picked. It felt like my heart stopped, my daughter didn't deserve to die for my sins. I still remember as her skin turn grey, I remember the dagger plunged into my heart by Stefan straight after. He killed me and I've been so nice to him it's sickening. I loved him when he plunged that dagger into my heart that was how our love story ended.

But I now have a chance. Do I still love Stefan Salvatore? I don't know the answer to that. If I get turned into a vampire there's no going back. Do I want to be a vampire? Yes, Do I want to stay human? No but I also do. Do I want kids? Not if they have to spend there entire life running, wait I'm a traveler. Scott's a werewolf so another human doppelganger probably wouldn't originate from him. Me? Probably not. I wonder If it's my mother or Father that is from my Petrova bloodline. I need to look into it because I can be a vampire and If the doppelganger line still goes on I can use their body to have a human life when I choose and whenever is convenient but that could be another 500 hundred years. I wonder what happened to my doppelganger Elena, she was always wanting to be a human again that could be used to my advantage. Huh, I have a lot of research to do now, don't I?

* * *

"Hey, mom?" I question as I walk down stairs in the early morning. Figuring to go to my mother first.

"Yes hun?" She replies, sitting down at the living room table.

"Can you tell me about your side of the family?" I ask as I take the seat across from her

"Of course." She smiles

"So tell me." I pry.

"Okay, so my parents lived in Chicago though they only stayed there until your aunt was eleven and we moved to Virginia. When I was eleven my mother your grandmother gave birth to me-"

"Sister?"

"Sister and a Brother." She corrects. "Isobel was the oldest by 11 years and Jason was younger then me by 8 years." She continues with a smile upon her face.

"I have an aunt and uncle?" I inquire

"No they both... died."

"Oh?"

"You look allot like your cousin did it's uncanny really."

"My cousin?

"Elena, It was a teen pregnancy she was given up for adoption I think. I met Elena once 19 years ago when she was in search for her mother, she was 18 then. God you look identical to as she did."

"What happened to her.

"I'm not sure. But I have her half brothers number if you want to try and find her." Jeremy Gilbert still alive? I want to find Elena I can you the we're cousin excuse if I must.

"Yeah I'd like to."

"I'll give your uncle Jeremy a call and tell him to expect to hear from you."

"Thanks... wait, Uncle?"

"Technically your not related but he's Elena's cousin/adoptive brother, but you always called him uncle Jeremy when he babysat you and Scott." She admits and gives me a piece of paper with the number on it. He babysat me, I think I remember that. Wow. When I tracked Isobel down I didn't know she had a sister, how did I miss that?

"Cool." I nod, getting up and leaving to get ready for school. I walk to school about half way there I get out my phone and call Jeremy.

"Hello." A static voice answers.

"Hey."

"Who's this?" The voice says clearer and that differently 'd Jeremy.

"My name is Katherine McCall. Don't you remember me, Uncle Jer?" I ask, throwing in the uncle Jer for good measure.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah."

"Whats going on? are you okay has something happened? Do you need me to come to Beacon Hills?" He rushes out.

"I need your help, Jer. Something happening in town, people are dying. I was attacked by something-someone." I plead just wanting to get him here.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what happening. I need out. Just for awhile."

"Okay Kathy its okay I'll call your mom and take you for a week to meet my family if you wish

"Yeah that be great

"Okay, I'll call you later"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Mom wanted me to warn you that she says I look identical to Elena?" I say in a form of a question. He pauses.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be in Beacon Hills tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Be safe."

"Bye."

* * *

I go to school but skip and head to Peters instead.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks as I march into the loft

"I need to talk to Peter."

"He's upstairs."

"Fine." I huff and march up the spiral stairs and Into the first room I see.

"Katherine?" He questions from his place on the bed.

"We need to talk." I demand

"Why?"

"I have a new plan, a better one."

"Do tell."

"You remember Elena?"

"Your doppelganger?"

"Yes my shadow self, she's my cousin now."

"She is?" He laughs

"Yeah." I sigh slumping onto the bed.

"You know she's human now right?"

"What?" I say taken aback.

"I've known about who you are before we ever met."

"Tell me." I demand.

"You caused allot of drama. A Vampire girl I meet when I was sixteen told me about you. Her name was Caroline, her best friend, a human but in magical coma. Interesting isn't it. Tied, bonded to stay in the coma until death of the bonded."

"Bonded? To who?"

"Now, now dear what would be the fun in telling you."

"You're a jerk"

"But you love me."

"Seriously questioning it a times. I going out of town for a while a week at most."

"Why?"

"Car trip with Jeremy."

"Good."

"Why is that?"

"Good because you wont be in town. A cousin of mine is visiting but he's a different kind of wolf."

"Okay then." I shrug and leave down the stairs.

"Derek." I greet as I walk back into the elevator

"Katherine." He calls after me.

* * *

I head to school though I've missed half of the day already. I walk straight to chem, Scott gives me a foul look when I walk in. I flip him off and take a seat. The teacher starts to scold me but as she starts Stefan stumbles into class.

"Sorry miss I was late."

"I can see that you and Miss McCall was late. Detention."

"Miss!" I protest.

"If you cared as much about school rather then having sex with every random guy you meet I wouldn't be giving you a detention." She snarls. I get out of my chair skaing with anger and start walking towards her. "Sit back down!" She demands. Stefan starts to defend me but stops when I grab a heavy book from her desk.

"Miss McCall must I warn you again!" She yells. I let out a huff holding the booking in my hands. I look at her and tilt my head. I can tell she's slightly nervous now. I take another step closer and lift the book. Slapping it across her face with all my strength. A series of gasps and exclamations are heard across the room.

"Opsss." I press my lips tightly together in a small smile as she falls against her desk into a fetal position.

"Kate!" Stefan hisses eyes wide. I drop the book onto her desk with a loud thud in the now almost silent room.

"My bad." I chuckle before making a swift exit. Scott and Stefan run after and stop me in the hall.

"What the hell?!" Stefan demands

"Seriously _again_!" Scott hisses

"She deserved it." I huff/

"Mom's going to be pissed and you"

"Good thing I'm leaving Beacon Hills tonight then."

"Wait what?" The both gasp.

"For a week."

"With who?" Scott asks but I ignore him.

"I need a ride home."

"I will drive you." Stefan agrees and nods at Scott. Scott begrudgingly goes back to class and Stefan and I hightail it out of there.

"What is wrong with you?" He demands as we start the car

"What's wrong with you?!" I snap back

"What do you mean."

"Elena! Katrina! Every girl you love dies." I yell trying to change topics. I don't even care anymore if Stefan finds out.

"That's not fair." He harshly says.

"I'm sorry I just..." I whisper.

"It's okay." He forgives but his tone still has hurt laced in it. We don't talk for the rest of the ride until he pulls up to my house. "I like you katerine." He admits as I get out of the car.

"You too." I speak and walk into my house. I flop onto my bed and sigh. I groan as my phone starts ringing. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jeremy"

"Hey Jer."

"I pick you up in 3 hours okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" He suggests

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"See ya."

 **Hey thanks for reading. Jeremy is in next chapter yay. Mystic falls and stalkers. Thanks for reading please review.**


	9. Little Gilbert's all grown up

**Kathy/katy has like always been Jeremy's nickname for Katherine fyi Sorry this is super short**

* * *

I quickly got in the shower and got dressed. I straightening my hair knowing Elena always straightened her hair when human plus he'll probably trust me more is I resemble Elena more. So I pick out my most boring plain clothes and simple shoes. The shoes are a pair on Scott's old converses the look good but I hate them. I'm wearing jeans, purple v-neck and a leather jacket. I take a step back, checking myself out in my full length mirror

"God I look like Elena." I spit out in distaste. "Perfect." I immediately grin. My beeps, I walk over and pick it up from my nightstand.

 _ **"Uncle Jer": You ready? I'm outside**_

 ** _Kathy: Yeah be right there._**

I grab my bag from my bed and shrug it over my shoulder. I look around my room and make a mental note to redecorate. I don't bother saying goodbye to Scott or mom, I just head outside. I see a pickup truck in the driveway. The front door to the truck opens and I walk out the front door, closing it behind me. A man swings out of the car,grin plastered on his face and fuck me he's change. I stop for a moment just scanning him over. His once mild brown hair is now darker, jaw widened more squared off and all around Damn! like really he's older. Well obvious, last time I saw him he was like what? 17 and its been a little over 17 years since I've seen him. Damn, he's kinda hot.

"Uncle Jer!" I smile running you to him and dropping down my bag next to him. He looks shocked momentary as he looks at me but shake it off when I throw my arms around his neck , laughing. He wraps his arms around my waist, laughing at me.

"Hey Katy" He laughs as I pull pick up my bag, throwing in the car. He turns back to me, smiling and hands on his sides. "You really do look like Elena." He observes

"I must, I've been mistaken for her several times. She must of been an amazing person." I admit, wanting to throw up when saying that last part.

"Yeah, she was. Now let's go." He grin, patting me on the shoulder and climbing back into the car. I sigh and walk around to the other side, hopping in the passengers seat.

"So Jer, where are we going?" I ask as he pulls out of the drive way and starts driving.

"It was going to be Mystical falls but now Chicago."

"Why did it change?"

"I mean we can go to Mystic Falls but you'll have to stay the extra week."

"Fine." I roll my eyes. "Why Chicago?"

"I have place there."

"You mentioned family before, are they there?"

"Yeah but they're more adopted family. Matt , He's like a brother known each over since forever and his four year old twins; Clarissa and Jason."

"There mother?"

"Sarah, She died in child birth."

"That's horrible." I speak with real sympathy.

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Love."

"I was married for a few year. High school sweetheart. She couldn't cope with my job, she wanted a normal, safe life. I wanted to give others normal, safe lives." He responds eyes never leaving the road. Huh, so little Gilbert married the Bennett witch. I wonder he means about giving other a safe life. Oh dear lord, he hasn't gone back to hunting, has he?

"Too bad."

"Yeah." He sighs

"Isn't Chicago a 30 something hour drive away?" I worry.

"Yep and Chicago eleven Hours from that."

"Yay." I say in a rather drab tone.

"Two days of 15 hours of driving time a day"

"Fifteen hours?!"

"We can trade driving and take breaks." He shrugs

"I don't have a licence."

"You don't? Makes sense. Fine 3 ten hour days." He compromises

"Fine." I sigh already dreading the trip back knowing this trip might be a little longer then 2 weeks. He just laughs.

* * *

We get dinner threw a drive threw and sit in the truck, eating it. The cars parked and the foods open on the dashboard.

"So we getting a hotel or sleeping in the car, cause I'd prefer a hotel." I ask reaching for the fries and stuffing a few in my face when I get them.

"Yeah we'll find a hotel and get a room when we finish." He answers for the next while we just sit listening to the radio eating. "So Kathy got a boyfriend, Ex? I'll kill him if you want." He half jokes.

"Ha no ex. Just some new guy at schools been trying to get in my pants." I reply.

"What has name?" He asks. I pause debating whether I should tell him or not.

"Think his names Steve." I respond.

"Old name."

"I know right?!" I laugh incredulously.

* * *

It takes a little over an hour to find a vacant hotel.

"Hey, can we have one room, two beds." Jeremy asks the hotel clerk.

"Sorry we only have one room left, Its a double bed." The clerk responds. Jeremy sighs and looks over to me.

"You okay will that Kathy? I can sleep on the floor is necessary."

"It's fine Uncle Jer."

"Excuse me, miss how old are you?" The clerk inquires with a tilt of his head. Creeper alert. Jeremy grabs my arm pulling me back, shielding me.

"Can we just get the room?!" He snap at him

"Sure..." The clerk hesitates turn around and grabbing a key from the board as Jeremy put down the money. I snatch the key from the clerks hand.

"Room 19." I read aloud grabbing Jeremy's arm and pulling Jeremy the way to the room.

* * *

 **Sorry this is super short im struggling writing this so idk when i'll update next soon tho .but i promise to make up for it with a long chapter yay. Please review thanks for ended this little chapter. More road trip and Matt next chapter! Maybe another blond will make an apperance.**


End file.
